onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Admiral Opir Yinsang
Admiral Opir Yinsang was high ranking Officer before and following the UGI Sorgheli War. He was well liked by both his crew and those who knew him outside his crew. His enemies feared him but also had a noted respect for him often occuring in times he nearly lost his ship to their weapons fire. In return when they captured them he offered the best cabins on the ship for their transport back to Carpathia and later New Taiidan. During the Sorgheli war he played a major part in getting the Imperium to help in the struggle and was able to even successfully help in the Imperium Civil War and was able to to get Erex Tech on the Throne. After the war he was assigned to managing UGI and non Extreme far reach colonies in the universe. He later retired from this postion and served as a captian of a small squad stationed on Satritriuns 3 and was forced to wait out the Last few years of the Sorgheli War. When a battle took place above the planet their ship had been destroyed on the planets surface by a stray shot. having no way off the Planet and being unable to protect the colony and planet from destruction he prepared for death to come, but it did not come. Enki defended the colony and insured its survival. Following being transformed into an energy based life form to survive the destruction of the planet. Opir found his new way of life in the virtual reality as many described as paradise. He kept his rifle and his armour but hardly ever used it except to show youngster how it worked. His squad as well settled down for civilian life and traditional actvities on the planet Enki. He was fully aware that they were living in a simulation but he was pleased with the absoulte lack of crime as Enki disabled in the minds of all who lived on the planet any form of criminal activity. Settling down was at first not easy but soon, he was a wood carver on the planet creating elaborate statues for artwork purposes. During the following 50 years he even fathered with a member of his squad three children. He currently has briefly returned to call a visit on some of his old crew. He spends a good deal of his time trying to help the UGi and it officers understand what Enki is really like and why its people don't really understand how to respect people in UGI custom, rather he claims they respect people like elders more than military and police because on their worrld their his no crime and no need for a military. He is also making aware of Enki's soon to be offspring where the Enity is going to create children that will be used to grow and then relink with Enki expanding its intellect and making more room for populations who wish to join or experience life in Enki. He also warns though that Micheal Trillion should never be forced to kill anyone because if the creator can kill then the creation will learn as well. Category:UGI Personnel